


beauty of your repair

by PantyPoison



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/pseuds/PantyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in Birthright) No matter which path Corrin chooses, nightmares are a constant variable. Thankfully, so is meeting Azura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beauty of your repair

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated especially to all of my young sapphic friends, followers, fellow writers, and the rest. You're all beautiful and you WILL be happy in this life, no matter what popular media would have you believe. I promise.

With a gasp Corrin woke up, sitting straight up in bed. Her throat felt raw and ached like someone had wrapped their hands around it, digging in with sharp and cruel fingernails. _I must have been screaming again. Gods..._

 

She let her head rest in one hand. Lately Corrin had been having horrible nightmares; her friends captured, her siblings from both sides dead, whole villages destroyed, all set to the cruel laughter of the mad King Garon. She had always had extremely vivid dreams, and Xander had once even told her that such an imagination was healthy. Now she wasn't so sure of that.

 

Not for the first time she wondered if she was in over her head. Perhaps she should have stayed in her tower in Nohr, far away from war and conflict. She obviously wasn't fit to handle the responsibility and, as evidenced from the moisture at the corner of her eyes, literally driving her to tears. Some heroic princess she was turning out to be.

 

Corrin let out a frustrated growl before rolling over on her side, curling her legs up beneath her. She felt stiflingly hot, either from shame or the adrenaline rush of her nightmare. She yanked the long sleeved sleeping tunic over head, throwing it across the room before burying herself in blankets again. She felt pathetic, which made her want to cry more. Which in turn would only make her feel worse. A vicious cycle. All she wanted was to drift back to sleep and forget about everything.

 

But how could she do that with a war raging in her head as well as outside?

 

“Corrin?”

 

A voice, soft but familiar, cut through the gloomy thoughts that plagued her. Azura.

 

“It's me. Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah, my-” she paused, clearing her throat so that she didn't sound so hoarse. She scrambled to light a small lantern in her room so that she could talk to her visitor properly. “The door's open.”

 

Azura entered quietly, her windswept hair and gentle movements making her appear like she was walking underwater. So graceful that it made Corrin's heart skip. Azura didn't say anything, too busy looking Corrin over.

 

“A little late for a stroll, isn't it? There's not even a moon out tonight.”

 

Hearing her voice made Azura smile. “I still have the stars to enjoy. I always have better dreams after I've been out and about in the night air.”

 

Better dreams...Corrin envied that idea. Unwanted memories of her nightmares flashed before her eyes, making her fumble with the lantern she had been trying to light.

 

“I thought I heard-oh! Are you alright?”

 

Corrin winced at the noise as the lantern fell the floor and shattered, leaving the two of them in the sparse light from a post outside. “I'm just...fine...”

 

Azura was at her side immediately, gentle arms reaching out to steady Corrin's. “You're shaking!”

 

Corrin tried to reply, but her head felt murky again and she lost the words. “I...just need to...gah, sorry,” she choked out raggedly as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. “Just a little dizzy.”

 

Azura gently guided Corrin over to the bed. “Are you sick? Corrin, speak to me.”

 

Corrin shook her head. “No...I'm not, really,” she insisted at Azura's doubting gaze. “Just some restless dreams.”

 

“Nightmares?” Azura questioned softly. “Oh, no wonder you're so pale.”

 

Her soothing voice made Corrin feel safe instantly, and she found herself crumpling against the songstress. She could never be this unguarded with anyone else in Hoshido. Azura was the only one who knew about the dreams that haunted her most nights. She felt the other woman's hand stroking her hair gently while Corrin exhaled shakily against her.

 

“I'm sorry-”

 

“Oh, don't even start,” Azura chided her gently. “If anything I'm sorry...sorry that this is so hard for you. All of this, finding your family, leading an army...seeing your mother...it's a wonder you're not breaking.”

 

“I wouldn't be so sure...” Corrin mumbled, pressing her forehead against Azura's shoulder.

 

“I know it's hard. You miss them, don't you?”

 

She thought of Camilla, Leo, Xander...and Elise, smiling brightest of them all. Her heart ached.

 

“So much it hurts.”

 

Azura pressed her lips gently on the top of Corrin's head, humming sympathetically as she waited to see if Corrin would go on.

 

“I didn't want to leave them, you know. But I knew that something had to change, if we ever want to see peace between Nohr and Hoshido. I just hope it's enough...that _I'm_ strong enough to make this work. Don't tell anyone, but I'm...a little scared, Azura.”

 

Strangely enough Corrin didn't feel any tears coming, even though she was pouring out her greatest fears. But then again Azura had that effect on her.

 

Azura pulled away, putting her hands on Corrin's shoulders in case she needed steadying. “I know. But I don't think you need be. You have a strong spirit – I know you can lead us to peace. Have faith in yourself...just like I do. And the others of course.”

 

Corrin smirked. “Even Takumi?”

 

Azura giggled softly. “Even Takumi will come around eventually. He despises the unfamiliar...he had trouble adjusting when Queen Mikoto adopted a pair of _kittens_ once.”

 

The thought made both of them laugh softly.

 

“Thanks, Azura. I've wondered whether all this happening was a good thing, but...at least I met you. And I would never want to undo that.”

 

Out loud the words sounded a little embarrassing, but it was absolutely true. She'd never connected with anyone as quickly as Azura, and she was sure that the other woman felt the strength of their bond as well.

 

Azura's luminous golden eyes widened slightly, surprised, but her smile remained. It seemed for once that the songstress herself speechless. “I'm...thank you, Corrin. That means the world to me, coming from you. Not everyone in Hoshido thinks so highly of me...”

 

“They're fools, then. Not to realize how special you are...I'm lucky to have you by my side.”

 

After a moment Azura embraced her again, making Corrin flush. Now she was glad for the dim light, so that Azura couldn't see. “And I'm lucky to be by _your_ side. And I always will be.”

 

The whispered words made more blood rush to Corrin's face. She felt herself getting lightheaded again; she wanted to tell Azura the same thing, like she had been meaning to for the past week. She could never find the appropriate time. Now the moment was right here before and she couldn't think straight.

 

She must have been spacing out, because Azura brought her hand under Corrin's chin to look at her properly.

 

“Hey...are you sure you're not sick? You're terribly warm.”

 

Corrin shook her head. “I'll be fine, the nightmares always shake me up.”

 

Azura sighed, taking Corrin's hands in her own. “What can I do?”

 

“Um...stay with me, maybe? I'd really rather not be alone right now.” Azura's eyes seemed to dilate slightly and Corrin thought it best to clarify. "O-only if you want t-”

 

“I told you, didn't I? I'm by your side.” Azura squeezed Corrin's hand gently. “Always.”

 

Corrin was still incredibly tense when they settled down back to back under the sheets - Azura could sense it through her guarded movements and the distance she put between them. Gradually Azura inched closer to the other woman, turning over so that she could put her hands on Corrin's shoulders, and Corrin exhaled and flipped over, slipping into Azura's embrace. She felt as cool and comforting as the water she could guide under her hands.

 

“You don't mind if I...?”

 

Azura put a hand over Corrin's side, running it along her back soothingly. “Of course not, lovely. I'm here.”

 

“ _Let me see that lovely smile of yours.”_

 

That's what Azura was always telling her. Now the nickname made Corrin feel warm down to her bones.

 

“Sorry about this...I don't mean to be childish.” She was supposed to be a brave noble, and here she was practically clinging to Azura. It made her doubt herself.

 

Of course Azura didn't think so, drawing Corrin closer toward her. “You're being nothing of the kind.”

 

As they got closer Corrin flinched. She could feel Azura's fingers dancing across her bare skin and the soft fabric of her dress against her hardened stomach muscles. More heat rushed to her face as her mind flashed to her balled up tunic across the room and the fact that she was in bed _half naked_ with Azura.

 

_At least I had the decency to keep my bra on! Why hadn't Azura said anything!? Gods, she must think I'm expecting something...lewd of her._

 

She immediately recoiled back to her side of the bed, making Azura gasp in confusion. “What's wrong? Did I do something?”

 

“No, _I'm_ sorry! I just realized that I'm...not exactly...decent...”

 

“Not exactly...oh.”

 

Corrin flushed deeper. “I'm so sorry. I would never...try to...”

 

Azura surprised her by cutting her off with a small, breathy laugh. “I just thought that's how you always slept. Though I have to wonder, how exactly does one forget that they're half dressed?”

 

Her laugh set Corrin at ease. “I just had a nightmare and you're teasing me. You'd make a terrible healer, Azura,” Corrin said, playfully yanking the covers away from her and over her own head.

 

Azura giggled again, nudging Corrin gently. “You're right, that was terrible of me. Please come out? Oh, Corrin...”

 

Her prodding attempts were proving unsuccessful. “Hmm. Perhaps if I...”

 

Corrin heard a soft rustling noise and peaked over the blanket. “A-Azura!”

 

Azura had slipped off her dress in just a few delicate movements, now clad in just a sheer slip. Corrin was at a loss for words, her eyes darting down to her hands so that she didn't stare. Azura always looked dazzling, but this...

 

“That's better, right? Now we're equal I think,” she said, shrugging the discarded dress to the floor gently and lying back down.

 

Corrin immediately rolled back over to face her. “You don't have to-”

 

“Shh, relax now. I refuse to be the cause of any more stress for you. I just want you to feel comfortable.” She seemed totally at ease, even with her bare legs grazing Corrin's underneath the sheets. It made Corrin's heart skip, but she focused on Azura's face instead.

 

“But you'll be cold...” Azura's hands always felt cool to the touch, and Corrin could tell by the way Azura was pulling the blanket towards herself that her body temperature lacked the natural high that Corrin's possessed. Maybe it's the dragon's blood, she thought vaguely.

 

“All the more reason for you to hold onto me, I suppose,” Azura said softly, actually nuzzling into the crook of Corrin's neck. Butterflies started up in Corrin's stomach again, but this time she didn't want to pull away. In fact, Azura being this close felt like the most natural thing.

 

“Thank you,” Corrin said softly after a moment, embracing Azura again. A few minutes passed with them not saying anything, just lying together in the dark. Corrin worried her lip before she spoke again, hoping Azura hadn't drifted off yet.“I'd...like you to always be here. To hold onto.”

 

There was probably a better time to bring this up, but...Corrin found herself not being able to wait. These were uncertain times, after all. Every moment spent was precious.

 

Azura didn't leave her waiting long, her voice barely above a whisper. “That sounds like something...”

 

“Something...?” Corrin ventured.

 

Azura touched Corrin's cheek gently, smiling. “Something I'd like to hear in the morning. There's not much time until dawn now and you still haven't slept.”

 

“Neither have _you,_ ” Corrin pointed out softly.

 

Azura hummed in amusement. “I'm used to keeping such hours. And even _I'm_ exhausted right now.”

 

“But Azura, I'm trying to-”

 

“Shh. Rest now. I'll be here to listen to you in the morning...” she gently touched her forehead to Corrin's before her eyes fluttered shut.

 

“...and every day after that.”

 

Corrin sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as well. She supposed it could wait. She was enjoying this, the closeness and warmth and the sense of being grounded that only Azura could bring. The darkening nightmare clouds in her head were completely gone; the only thing at the front of her senses being the lean of Azura's body against hers, hands gently resting on Corrin's side, even her gentle breathing that sounding like a soft, soothing lullaby.

 

Corrin was surprised that she had fallen asleep straight away, morning seeming to have arrived in one blink. The sunlight was strong, flashing one wall completely in its warm glow. Corrin raised one arm to shield her face, meeting a little resistance as she did.

 

_That's right...Azura..._

 

The songstress was still at Corrin's side, as she had promised. It seemed that the rumours of her having the worst bedhead in the army were true – her normally straight blue tresses stuck out at all angles, absolutely chaotic. Still pretty adorable, Corrin thought, brushing a few locks back from Azura's face. She barely stirred.

 

Corrin didn't have much time to reflect on the beauty of the sleeping woman next to her, a loud rapping on her chamber door breaking through her drowsy thoughts.

 

“Sister! I need to come in there.” It was unmistakably Hinoka's voice – and she sounded quite agitated. Before Corrin could reply Hinoka practically shoved her way through the door. “It's Azura – I can't find her anywhere. I checked her quarters, the mess hall, even the lake, she's not there!”

 

Corrin sat up, rubbing one eye blearily with the heel of her palm. “Whoa, wait a minute-”

 

Hinoka kept talking, seemingly not hearing Corrin.“Gods, what if she's been captured? Garon was furious over that ruse at the opera house, and she's always wandering off on her own...this could be very bad, Corrin!”

 

Corrin cleared her throat, speaking louder this time. “Hinoka, please, everything's fine-”

 

Hinoka had begun pacing beside Corrin's bed, but at those words she whipped around to face her. “Are you even listening to a word I've been...say...ing?”

 

Corrin felt something warm press against her shoulder. Like a gentle current, Azura had awoken and sat up, surprising both of the other women. She leaned against Corrin as she willed herself into consciousness, and Corrin found herself feeling the waves of affection she had felt last night coming over her again with a renewed energy.

 

 

“So much excitement this morning. Is everything okay, Hinoka?”

 

Hinoka's cheeks were steadily turning as crimson as her hair. “E-everything's fine! I didn't see you around the fort this morning, so I thought...I was just worried...damn it, never mind.”

 

She looked away to hide the blush creeping across her face, and Corrin remembered that both she and Azura were both half naked and in bed together...gods!! What a picture that must be painting in her head. It made Corrin want to hide her head under the covers again.

 

Azura's eyes softened at Hinoka. “No, you poor thing. I should be the one apologizing. I heard Corrin...erm, she was having an awful coughing fit in the middle of the night, so I decided to check on her.”

 

The dragonborn released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Azura had remembered her secret insecurities.

 

“I must have lost track of time and fell asleep right here. Forgive me, I had no intention of making you worry.”

 

Hinoka looked back at the two of them, shaking her head vehemently. “Please don't worry about it! I let my nerves get the better of me.”

 

Corrin raised an eyebrow. “Too much hanging around those pegasi. You're beginning to get as... “flighty” as they are.”

 

Her attempt to lighten the mood made Hinoka and Azura stare at her for a moment. Then Hinoka's face screwed up in annoyance. “Hey! Are you insulting my horse?”

 

Corrin smiled nervously. “No! No, Hinoka, I was only-”

 

“I'm not afraid to clock ya just because you're my sister, you know-”

 

Azura laughed, loudly enough that it effectively silenced the bickering siblings. “Alright you two, settle down. Don't mind her, Hinoka. She was only trying to make a... _terrible_ pun. 'Flighty', honestly?”

 

Corrin looked dismayed. “I thought it was clever!”

 

Azura turned her eyes skyward, while Hinoka laughed as the punchline hit her. “Ohhh, I get it! Good one, sis!”

 

“See? At least someone appreciates my jokes.” Azura shook her head as the other two shared a quiet chuckle. It felt good to have the awkward air dispelled.

 

Hinoka crossed her arms, smirking. “Yeah, but I _don't_ appreciate you not alerting me or Sakura if you were feeling under the weather. You're our princess and our sister – we can't afford to lose you.”

 

A pang of guilt clawed at Corrin's heart, and she lowered her eyes from Hinoka's. “Right, sorry. I won't let it happen again.” She felt a gentle hand on top of her own and looked over at Azura, smiling again. “But at least I had Azura to take care of me this time.”

 

“I'm happy for that. You two certainly do look...uhm...comfortable...” Hinoka broke off, pretending to cough and looking very interested in something on the floor instead of the two women on the bed. Corrin suddenly felt self conscious again while Azura was smiling as serenely as ever. _How does she do it?_ Corrin couldn't help but wonder.

 

Hinoka cleared her throat and straightened up. “A-anyway! I've got scouting to do. Both of you just stay out of trouble, okay?”

 

“Of course, Hinoka,” Corrin mumbled as Hinoka turned to exit her quarters.

 

The pegasus rider turned around as was leaving. “After all it would be a shame if someone kidnapped our favorite songstress on her birthday, wouldn't it?”

 

With a wink she closed the door.

 

Corrin whirled around to Azura immediately. “It's your birthday? You never told me!”

 

Azura laughed at Corrin's expression. “Don't pout. I never had the opportunity to discuss such things with you. There are more important matters going on, you know.”

 

Corrin put one hand on Azura's cheek gently. “Not more important than you.”

 

“Aww, Corrin...”Azura placed a hand on the one Corrin had put on her cheek, holding it there while she tilted her head so that she could kiss the palm of the princess's hand.

 

“And I don't even have a gift for you,” Corrin said, genuinely distressed.

 

Azura laughed, a gentle melody that was music to the ears. She beckoned with her other hand and Corrin leaned in so that Azura could take her face in her hands, gracing her with a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

“Silly...you're already the best gift I could ask for.”

 


End file.
